Kingdom Starforce
by Hakuryuken
Summary: The first story by my friend from life. A starforce KH crossover. Rated T for safety. R
1. Geo's Dive into the Heart

Chapter 1: Geo's Dive into the Heart

The Year was 22XX. It is one year after Geo Stellar had resuced his father from the depths of the Meteor Server. Geo and Omega-Xis have been hunting residual viruses from their battle with Sirius and his Black Hole Server. He has had help covering vast areas of the net from Harp Note and Tarus Fire. But what they did not know was something came from the other side of Sirius' Black Hole Server during Megaman's battle in the Server. Megaman is currently cleaning up in his hometown when suddenly...

"Hey Geo... GEO!" yelled Omega-Xis.

"What is it Mega? More viruses on the way?" replied Geo.

"Yes and No, I'm feeling a strange presence on the Wave Road and it's not a virus."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know but i'm finding out." said Omega-Xis, yanking Geo towards the anomaly by his arm. They sped off to it to find the source was coming from an odd colored Noise cluster in the middle of his own bedroom!

"How did this get here?" asked the confused Geo.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." replied Omega-Xis.

"Then let's delete it before it causes viruses. MegaBuster!" Geo exclaimed as he deleted the Noise cluster. "I think that's it for the day, i'm feeling tired from all this virus busting." Plusing Out, he climbed into bed, immeadatly passing out.

"Guess i'll catch some shuteye too" yawned Omega-Xis.

Geo started falling into darkness as soon as he passed out. Falling for what seemed like eternity, he landed on what looked like a giant stained glass window of a Mettena.

A voice came echoing from the darkness, "Great Hero, you have mastered many skills, but you still need to choose wheter to fight the great evil that approches your world, or let it comsume you." A light appeared and a BattleCard was hovering in mid-air under the light. "Pick up the weapon before you if you wish to fight it."

Considering his options, Geo procedded to pickup the BattleCard and examined it. It had a picture of an enlarged key on it. "You have chosen the path of the Keyblade, prepare for your test." Suddenly a giant shadow rose from the ground and stood to face Geo.

"Oh my g..."spoke Geo as he was hit hard by the Darkside. "Fine, Keyblade, Predation!" The BattleCard tranformed into the Keyblade pictured on it. Geo took a swing and felled the Darkside. But as the Darkside sank trough the stained glass, it grabbed Geo's leg and tried to drag him down too. Geo woke up to find himself in a cold sweat that he hadn't had since after his first fight with Rouge and the Mu Barrier.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


	2. Mingling Worlds

Chapter 2:Mingling Worlds

Roxas woke from a deep sleep and proceeded to the usual spot where Saix gave missions. Instead of Saix, Axel was there to greet him.

"They paired me with you today as a 'slap on the wrist'" Axel told Roxas.

"Why am I a slap on the wrist?" Roxas asked.

"Well, they know how much I lothe babysitting..." said Axel.

"Then what is our mission today?" inquiered Roxas.

"We get to investigate a new world today," opening a dark corridor. Roxas and Axel went through to the other side to discover a small town with a few houses, an apartment building, and an elementary school. They were able to walk freely through town because it was nighttime and no one was out. That was until they came to a secuded area by the school. There they found a kid talking to thin air while holding up a card.

"What was that? asked the boy to the thin air.

"I have no clue, but that Keyblade is really a unique card." said a voice coming from the left of the boy. "Keyblade!" whispered Roxas as he was thrown aback by the thought of another Keyblade master. "Hey Geo, We got guests." The boy turned around to see two shadowy figures in the dark. Geo inmeadiatly pulsed in and pointed his MegaBuster at the figures demanding,

"Come where I can see you." Axel and Roxas stepped out into the light of the street lamp. "Why are you here?"

"Because of this" Roxas said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"What the... Keyblade, Predation!" and Geo summoned his own Keyblade.

"How would you like to learn more about that weapon your holding?" asked Axel.

"What's the conditions?" questioned the puzzled Geo.

"We just want to introduce you to our boss and he can anwser your questions" Geo decided to go with Axel and Roxas. Axel opened a dark corridor and they went back to The World That Never Was.

"What was that?" asked Lyra to HarpNote. They were watching the whole thing from the Wave World . "I don't know but i'm going to alert the others," answered HarpNote.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Alliances

Chapter 3:Alliances

HarpNote rushed to Bud's house and was confronted outside by Tarus.

"It's 2am in the morning, What do you want?" asked Tarus.

"Geo's been abducted!" yelled the worried HarpNote.

"I'll go get Bud"

TarusFire rushed outside and joined HarpNote when AcidAce appeared on the Wave Road.

"TarusFire, HarpNote, I'm guessing you saw what happened?"

"I did. Geo went through a black portal with two men in black hooded coats." replied HarpNote.

"Just as I was told, but I guess im too late."

"So what do we do now? I'm not going to just stand back while Geo is missing!" said TarusFire.

"Hold your horses, I'm calling in some back up." A minute later, JackCorvus and QueenVirgo showed up. "Ok, everybody's here so i'll let our new ally introduce himself."

King Mickey came out from around the corner of a building. "Hi everybody, you my call me Mickey. I came here because I am chasing the very Nobodoes that abducted your friend."

"What's a Nobody? And why did they abduct Geo?"asked HarpNote to King Mickey.  
"Simply put, Nobodies are beings that aren't supposed to exsist, and they want the power that Geo recently accquired."

"What power is that?" asked the very confused TarusFire.

_Meanwhile in The World That Never Was..._

"The power of your Keyblade is the power to collect Hearts from vile creatures called Heartless."explained Xemnas. "We want you to use your Keyblade to defeat these creatures in your world, though we may request that you join us on bigger venues."  
"But all we see are viruses, so what are these Heartless you are talking about?"asked Mega.

"They will soon be upon your world because your world has been joined to the darkness. So... Will you work with us?"

_Back in Echo Ridge..._

"So what can we do to stop the Heartless?" Asked AcidAce as he questioned King Mickey.

"Stay Waved Changed and prevent the heartless from hurting your familys."responded King Mickey. "And stay away from people in black hooded coats, for they are the most powerful of Nobodies."

An eavesdropper thought, "Hmmm... I'll go see if these Nobodies are worthy foes myself... Come, Laplace."

COUNTINUED IN CHAPTER 4... Sorry for the delay in the production of this Chapter. Had to Rethink where this story was going.


	4. Chapter 4

Geo and Mega awoke to find Axel just standing in the corner Geo's bedroom.

"The heck are you doing here?" asked a surprized Geo.

"Just playing the role of babysitter"

"Really? Cause that stinks worse than Geo's shoes" commented Mega.

"Well, after you agreed to help us, we needed someone to guard you while you slept since your world doesn't have wards against heartless yet and you insisted that you sleep at home" replied Axel.

"I guess that makes sense" said Geo.

*Ding-Dong* rang the doorbell. "Geo! There's a young man here to see you!" yelled Geo's mom from the foyer. Who could that be?, Geo wondered.

"Be right back Axel." He procceded to exit the room and as he stepped into the living room, he saw that his visitor was none other than Solo. "What are you doing here?" asked Geo. Solo's response came swift and direct.

"Where is he?" barked Solo as grabbed Geo by the scruff of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "WHERE IS HE?" screamed Solo this time.

"Who?" replied the shaken Geo.

"I bet he's looking for me" said Axel, who was leaning on the doorway of the bedroom with a smirk on his face. Before Geo could do anything, Solo had let go of Geo, Pulsed in, and attacked Axel. Axel blocked Rouge's attack and asked Solo a simple question "Looking to get home?" Infruiated, Rouge attacked more. Geo, in shock, just watched as they went at it.

Earlier (During the Night)...

Solo, who had followed Geo to the world that never was, confronted Xemnas after Geo left.

"Not many people can sneak up on me so well... you come to seek an adversary? I'm afraid you will be disappionted as we want to return your race to it's former glory" said Xemnas. "But you cannot be here now, so I will give you a glimpse of your world as it was before the tribal war and as it will be again" Xemnas shoved Solo trough a Dark Corridor into Mu and then trough another that sent him to the Big Wave. Knowing where he was, he decided to pay an old rival a visit.

Present...

"How can you possess such a power to return to Mu? It was destroyed when I was a child! Even the shrine of LeMu was destroyed! How can you travel to a world THAT DOESN'T EXSIST!" yelled Rouge as he continued his attack.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Totally forgot I had written this until now, will start writing and uploading Chapters once a week.

**Publisher's note: **

**I know I had promised you all to update shinobi of the Zodiac next, but this one hit me first. Please vote on my poll that is available on my profile page. Read and review please!**


End file.
